


Likes and Dislikes

by MidnightsVioletHaze



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slight Character Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsVioletHaze/pseuds/MidnightsVioletHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a bummer that things with Rachel are over because Finn liked Rachel. Most of the time.<br/>Implied Kinn, past Finchel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes and Dislikes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the first Finchel break up. Or maybe second? I can't really keep track of them. I apologize for any perceived character bashing, though did I lie? Rachel's obviously grown a lot since the timing of this fic, so some of these points may not be true anymore.

It’s kind of a bummer that things with Rachel are over because Finn liked Rachel. Most of the time.

Finn liked the way Rachel flipped over anything show tunesy. Most people would find this surprising, since it usually seems like he zones out whenever she starts squealing and stuff, but really he’s just looking across the room where Kurt’s most likely freaking out about the same thing.

Finn liked Rachel’s enthusiasm in general. The only person that can ever seem to keep up with her energy is Kurt, but Kurt doesn't really get as much of a crazy glint in his eyes as Rachel, mostly he gets this really pink flush high up on his cheeks.

Finn liked how Rachel talked. Again, surprising with the whole zoning out thing, but it’s true. It’s not really what she says that’s important, but the way she says it. Musical and kind of high-pitched – not as high-pitched as Kurt though, which is funny since Kurt’s the dude – even if she _does_ remind him of Coach’s whistle sometimes: shrill. Also all the really smart words she uses, words Finn doesn't really understand, but still thinks are awesome. Kurt uses words he doesn't understand all the time too, but unlike Rachel who always tries to explain them – which is kind of too much for Finn when it’s like _ten new words a day_ – Kurt just smiles and moves on or says it in a less complicated way.

Finn liked Rachel’s confidence. The way she storms down the hallway as if she’s the most important person there, no matter how many times she’s been hit by a slushie in those same halls. The way she seems to fill up an entire room with her presence even though she’s so tiny. Probably she and Kurt are the only two people that seem to have as much, if not more, confidence as the popular kids. They’re not like the other – and Finn feels bad even thinking it – _losers_ who try to be invisible and they’re not even like the rest of the school in between cool and uncool who just kind of blend in. They’re sure of themselves and who they are. Proud of it even.

Finn liked Rachel’s vulnerability. How she wasn’t afraid to show her weaknesses to him. Sometimes, though, her tears come too easily. Like how emotional she got over Burt’s heart attack and how she sang this really intense song to him even though she didn’t really know him. Not like Kurt, who Finn had to spy on from behind a bookshelf to catch even the tiniest bit of vulnerability. Who Finn had to scream words of hatred at before he showed even the tiniest crack in his icy armor.

Yeah, there are definitely things about Rachel that Finn doesn't like.

Her selfishness. The way she sent Sunshine to a crack house because she felt threatened. The way she would quit Glee if anyone else got a solo when Kurt, who is as much of a diva, would – according to Burt on one of their 'bonding sessions' – give up a chance to sing a song that meant a lot to him for someone he loves. It seems the only person Rachel cares about is herself and maybe Finn – though Finn thinks she’d probably ditch him if he ever came between her and Broadway or whatever – but Finn had seen Kurt do nice things for Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Brittany and even Quinn. Kurt isn't the friendliest guy, but he’s good to the people he cares about. Not like Rachel.

Her fakeness. How she pretended till the very end that what she did to Sunshine was for the Glee club and not for herself. How she acted like she couldn't understand why the other Glee club kids didn't like her even though she was always putting them down, saying she sang better, was better. If Kurt didn't like you, he was honest about it. He’d told Rachel that they weren't friends because he honestly hadn't thought of them as friends – he was pretty mean to her, so he hadn't expected her to like him or to think he liked her.

It’s kind of a bummer that things with Rachel are over because at least when Finn was with her she was high maintenance enough to distract him from the fact that the things he liked about her are the things she has in common with Kurt and the things he doesn't like are the things that only Rachel has.

Because right now Finn could really use a distraction from the fact that he was basically dating the closest thing to a female version of his step-brother.


End file.
